


Let's Have Sex

by SammySammyDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Bad at Feelings, Everyone is fucking bad at feelings, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel is Bad at Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sam Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammySammyDean/pseuds/SammySammyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel comes up with the perfect convenience screw - they live together, they're both about as emotional as a brick, and Dean has as much experience as a human can <em> get. </em><br/>But... Maybe they're more emotional than he originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Have Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaitlynSpeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/gifts).



> My birthday present to the lovely KaitlynSpeight aka [The-Queen-Unitato](%E2%80%9Dthe-queen-unitato.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)  
> Hope you enjoy baby!!

“So I’m thinking we should have sex.”

Dean choked, clamping a hand in front of his mouth and forcing himself to swallow his mouthful of beer.

“What the hell, Gabe?!” Sure, he was used to this sort of fuckary since Gabriel had been living with them but, _what_?

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, settling back and casually snagging a fry off Dean’s plate, as if they were simply discussing the weather.

“Sex, I mean obviously I thought about Sam first, ’cause honestly that’s one tree I would absolutely _love_ to climb, but he’s too… _feelsy_.” He grimaced, popping another fry in his mouth.

“And why the hell would I want to have sex with you?”

“You’re telling me you wouldn’t like to take the angel – with millions of years of experience under his belt – out for a test drive?”

“I mean, maybe if that angel was a chick. I ain’t gay, man.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, propping his feet on the table, “oh please, no one’s buying that one Dean-o. We’re both horny fuckers, we live together so it’s convenient, and you know as well as I do that it’ll never come down to feelings between us. Tell me the downside.”

Dean opened his mouth as if to say something, then promptly snapped it shut. “So, I get an all access pass to archangel ass, no strings attached?”

“Yep,” Gabriel hummed, his mouth curling into a filthy smirk, “and any other orifice you feel like using, angel – no gag reflex.”

Dean blushed, taking a long swig of beer before answering.

“Bring it, pipsqueak.”

.*:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ.*:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ.*:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ.*:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ

“Okay seriously what the hell is up with you two?”

“What’re you talking about, Sam?”

“You… you’re getting along?” Sam cocked his head to the side, looking between his brother and the archangel. “And it’s fucking creepy.”

Gabriel smirked, winking at Dean, “maybe he’s just learned how-“

“That it’s easier to deal with him if I don’t egg him on,” Dean cut him off.

“You haven’t fought in like… months. I’m getting worried.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “really, Sammy, shouldn’t you be happy we aren’t fighting anymore?”

“As long as it doesn’t mean you’re ganging up on me.”

Gabriel snorted, “that’s actually a good idea, Dean we should get on that.”

“Damnit,” Sam sighed, “whatever, just… don’t kill anyone. Especially me,” he rolled his eyes, scurrying out of the room.

Gabriel made sure he was gone before turning to Dean, “what, you ashamed of me there, big boy?”

Dean grumbled, sinking into a chair and propping his feet up, “no, but like you said, Sam’s all emotional. I don’t want him reading this as something more than it is.”

“And that is?” Gabriel purred, knocking the doors shut with a thread of his grace and climbing onto Dean’s lap.

“Amazing sex with an older than dirt archangel,” Dean smirked, wrapping his arms around Gabe’s waist.

“Watch it, kiddo, I’m not that old.”

“Yeah, you are,” Dean chuckled, and even _he_ didn’t notice quite how hollow it sounded.

.*:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ.*:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ.*:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ.*:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ

“Fuck, that was awesome,” Dean panted, glancing over at where Gabe was pulling himself out of bed.

“Damn straight, thanks Dean-o,” he hummed, stretching lazily, “cya la-“

“Why don’t you… uh… hang out for a bit? No need to run off, you cou-”

The look Gabriel cast him had him clamping his mouth shut before he finished the thought.

“Don’t tell me you’re going soft man, we’ve got a good thing going.”

“No, of course not.” Dean said – far too quickly. “Just thought you might wanna, you know, bask, before running off.”

“Uh-huh, I’m gonna leave now.”

Dean nodded forlornly, watching as Gabriel vanished from his place by the bed.

 

What was wrong with him? He’s Dean Winchester, he isn’t this pathetic, and he sure as hell doesn’t have feelings for that little pain in the ass.

 

Does he?

 

He can’t, no, he was just… He was tired, that had to be it.

 

.*:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ.*:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ.*:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ.*:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ

 

“Hey Gabe you wanna-”

 

“No.”

 

“Gabe come-”

 

“No.”

 

“I _don’t_ have feelings for you!”

 

Of course Sam chose that moment to walk in. “You mean feelings other than extreme annoyance,” he teased, following Dean’s gaze to an _extremely_ pissed Gabe. “Holy shit what’d he _do_?”

 

“Ruined a good thing,” Gabriel grumbled, sinking into a chair and snapping himself up a piece of cake.

 

“A good- oh God are you two together?”

 

“Mr. _feelings_ sure wishes we were,” Gabriel huffed, stuffing a forkful into his mouth.

 

Dean rolled his eyes, “he thinks, because I said he didn’t have to fuck off thirty seconds after _getting_ off, I’m in love with him or some shit.”

 

“Well are you?”

 

“Ha!”

 

“Sam!” Dean crossed his arms, “I don’t do _love_ ”

 

Sam shrugged, “well, all I know is both of you were a hell of a lot happier when you were…” He shuddered, “so think about it. Was the sex really _that_ good, or were there maybe some feelings?”

 

Before either of them could respond, Sam was walking out the door. “I’ll be taking a bath in bleach if you need me,” he called over his shoulder, closing the library door behind him.

 

“Do you think he’s right” Dean asked, slowly turning to face Gabriel.

 

“Of course not,” Gabriel said, but he didn’t look all that convinced.

 

“Should we…?”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

Dean took a deep breath, slowly stepping towards him, “it would make sense. We know each other pretty well, the sex is fantastic, not like either of us has people lining up for them…”

 

“Speak for yourself, bucko,” but there was no heat in the words.

 

Once he was close enough he tentatively reached out a hand, visibly relaxing when Gabriel met him halfway, tangling their fingers together.

 

“Yeah… Yeah sure, why not,” Gabe muttered after a moment, pulling himself to his feet and standing on his toes. “Guess I could get stuck with someone worse,” he muttered, leaning forward enough to plant a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

 

“Yeah, could definitely be worse.”

 

.*:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ.*:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ.*:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ.*:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ

 

“Fuck you, Dean” Gabriel hissed, flying out of the room before Dean could retort.

 

Dean sank back in the bed, staring at his hands, he wasn’t even sure what _this_ fight had been about.

 

“Hey you two- oh… Where’s… Where’d Gabe go?” Sam asked, cautiously pushing the door open and stepping inside.

 

“Hell if I know, we got in another fight…”

 

Sam sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, nudging his brother with his shoulder, “talk.”

 

“I… I don’t even know what we were fighting about this time I…” He sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face, “I need a drink.”

 

“Ah ah ah, sit your ass down.” Sam ordered, grabbing his wrist and dragging him back into the bed when he started to stand up. “You two are both hot headed, stubborn assholes, what you _need_ is to figure out is if your pride is worth losing him over.”

 

Sam pulled himself to his feet, walking for the door, “so think about it, and either dump him or talk, ‘cause if you keep going like this it’s only gonna suck more.” He pulled the door behind himself, leaving Dean to - hopefully - think about what he’d said.

 

“Fuck,” Dean groaned, covering his face with his hands and laying back on the bed. He knew Sam was right, he just wasn’t sure what to do about it.

 

Finally he sat up, crossing his legs on the bed and letting his eyes fall shut. Fuck if this was going to be embarrassing as hell, but Gabriel was… He was worth it.

 

He cleared his throat, picturing the archangel as he started talking. “Gabriel, asshole archangel of the lord… I hope you have your ears on cause I’m not saying this again…” He took a deep breath, clenching his fists in his lap.

 

“I’m sorry. All this fighting, it’s fucking stupid, we’re both idiots, and I’m ready to own up to my shit if you are… we’re… we’re being childish man, and I’m over it. I’m sick and tired of fighting ourselves hoarse cause we’re both so damn stubborn.

 

“I-I don’t… I don’t want to lose you. I l-l-lo-love y-you,” he swallowed thickly, hands shaking in his lap. He took a moment to collect himself before pushing forward.

 

“So… If you wanna work on it, I… I’m willi- I _want…_ Fucking christ okay, I can swallow my pride if you can alright? And if you… if you can’t that’s… Well, then there’s nothing I can do but… Just, ugh! You know where to find me.”

 

He shook his head, letting his eyes open slowly, filling with tears when he saw he was still alone.

 

“Fine, whatever,” he whispered, angrily wiping at his face and pulling himself to his feet. If was he was going to cry it was at least going to be in the shower where no one would be able to tell.

 

.*:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ.*:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ.*:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ.*:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ

 

“Dean what the hell is going on with you?” Sam grumbled as Dean stalked around the bunker- honestly he couldn’t tell if he was murderous or depressed.

 

“I tried talking to him, got my answer, just fuck off for a while will you?”

 

Sam sighed, “yeah, I’ll go on a food run… don’t...kill anything.”

 

“No promises,” Dean grumbled, and Sam walked out the door without another word.

 

He had barely pulled onto the road when there was an angel next to him.

 

“For fucks sake! Some warning would be nice, Gabe,” he growled, pulling over and turning to face him, arms crossed.

 

“Okay, right, I have some explaining to do… Is he okay?”

 

“No.”

 

“Fuck, okay okay, Sam I need help, please? I… I didn’t know what to say. He told me he loved me! I can’t.. I can’t say it back right now… I… but I don’t want to… _fuck!”_

 

Sam sighed, rolling his eyes, “you’re worse than him, Jesus. Do you want to be with him or not?”

 

Gabe nodded forlornly, looking up at Sam through his hair.

 

“But you don’t love him?”

 

Gabriel shook his head, “I do, I just… Can’t… Say it…”

 

“Why not?”

 

Gabriel’s silent for a moment, pulling his knees to his chest, and Sam’s pretty sure he’s never seen the man look quite so _small_.

 

“Everyone I love… They either die, or try to kill me and… I…”

 

“You’re scared,” Sam finished for him, and Gabriel nodded, fiddling with his fingers. “If you love him, tell him, if you don’t, leave him be.”

 

“But-!”

 

“No, he doesn’t say stuff like that lightly Gabe, all three of us have a shitty track record here, so go talk to him, but only say it if you mean it.”

 

Gabe was gone before Sam had finished the sentence.

 

.*:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ.*:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ.*:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ.*:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ

 

“Dean we have to talk.”

 

“The fuck do you want Gabe,” Dean grunted, taking a long pull from the half empty bottle in his hand.

 

Gabriel took a minute to take him in, eyes red-rimmed and glassed over, hair disheveled, obviously drunk… God, how was he still this gorgeous?

 

“I’msorryIloveyoutoopleasetalktome.”

 

Dean stared at him, mouth slightly ajar, “English, please?”

 

“I’m… fuck Dean I’m sorry I ran off, please let me explain.”

 

Dean waved his bottle at a chair, sinking down into one himself. “Knock yourself out, douchebag.”

 

Gabriel winced, sitting nervously in his chair and fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “I… The last person who said she loved me tried to stab me with my own blade. Then there was Luci and the rest of  my family before _that_ , and…

 

“I freaked out, I haven’t… I don’t do emotions anymore, but… I want to… I, I can swallow my pride, I promise I’ll work on it, please…”

 

“Never thought I’d see an archangel groveling,” Dean muttered, sitting back in his chair and looking him up and down. “Why would you bother?”

 

Gabriel took a deep breath, standing up and taking a tentative step towards Dean, “because I’m scared shitless, because what I feel for you isn’t going away, and that makes me vulnerable. People can use you against me, you’re weak, your lifespan is… probably more than halfway over and I’m not exactly welcome in heaven…”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, “that seems like a hell of a lot of reasons to fuck off, so why are you here?”

 

“No,” Gabriel whispered, closing the last of the distance between them, “it’s a hell of a lot of reasons I wanna make the time I have with you not suck. So fuck all this bullshit fighting, if I have to shit on my pride to keep you, I’m going to. Please, I love you, just…”

 

Dean hesitated, then patted his lap, holding his arms out.

 

Gabriel gratefully sank down on top of him, nuzzling his head under Dean’s chin and letting his body sag with relief.

 

“I love you too,” Dean muttered, “I’m still pissed, but I love you too.”

Gabriel hummed, blinking back the tears that had gathered in his eyes. “Angry sex?” He mumbled after a beat, drawing back enough to meet Dean’s eyes.

 

“Now you’re speaking my language, shorty.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY (ﾉ❀• ▽•) ﾉ ♡,*☆°~


End file.
